Bonds Unbroken
by Zygella
Summary: Steven and the Gems are close. This is no secret. But sometimes, the Gems don't know how to care for him. They're aliens, after all. Humans were a mystery. (Shameless Fluff.)


**Hello there! PeridotDorito from Instagram here! I hope you enjoy this shameless fluff.**

**Beware of possible OOC.**

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The Gems cared very much for Steven, this was no secret. But sometimes, they didn't know how to care for him. Steven was still half of a mystery to them; and sometimes they just didn't know what to do.

Steven had been on a mission with them a couple of days ago, and this one was a bit too hard for him; he had almost died. The Gems had been worried, they stayed close to him the hours after. But when Steven went off to bed, he'd shooed them away saying he was fine.

This had been a lie.

The Gems could hear him in the night. He'd wake up shouting as if he'd been in a fatal situation. The Gems knew that nightmares were tainting his nights. But they weren't human; they didn't know what they could do to help.

The mornings after, they'd try to touch on the subject after pointing out signs of his sleep loss- bags, constant yawning, and others. He'd blow them off every time.

And it hurt them. It hurt them to know that while they'd do everything in their power to protect him, they were ultimately powerless in this situation.

"Garnet, we need to help him." Pearl pleaded with the fusion.

Garnet looked at her and Amethyst with a face of distress.

"I know. But to be honest... I don't know how."

"None of us do!" Amethyst shouted.

Pearl grimaced. "Of course we don't. But we have to do something!"

The Gems suddenly heard Steven shouting as if on cue. Only this time, they could hear quiet sobbing.

Pearl cringed and Amethyst and Garnet exchanged worried looks.

"I can't just sit in here and let him suffer!" Pearl shouted angrily, stomping out of the temple. The others followed up to Steven's room.

They found a shivering lump under the covers. The Gems slowed their pace to quiet their steps.

"Steven...?" Pearl whispered, pulling the covers slowly off of him.

He shouted in surprise, looking at them for a split second before hiding his face.

The Gems exchanged looks before Pearl spoke again.

"Steven, it's okay to be scared. No one can be truly fearless!" She said.

Steven blinked, slowly turning to face them. His eyes were red and although he was no longer crying, the ghost of his anguish was stained down his cheeks.

"But... you guys are always fighting these monsters and you never show any fear! I almost died, and I get that, but it happened days ago, I should be over it by now!"

Garnet sat beside the boy, while Pearl and Amethyst did the same.

"Steven, we're not fearless. We've been scared before. Nothing is wrong with being scared. It's what makes you human." Garnet said.

Steven sniffled. "What about you? Does it make you human too?"

The Gems were stunned into silence with his words. They'd never thought about that before.

"Could you guys... stay with me? Just for tonight?" Steven asked shyly.

Before anyone else could object, Garnet nodded.

"Of course."

Steven grinned, grateful for them. He snuggled up to Garnet's side and began to drift. The Gems foresaw them staying all night, and shifted to more comfortable positions. Pearl and Garnet sat on either side of Steven, leaning against the headboard while Amethyst sprawled out on the edge, already drifting herself.

Pearl whispered to Garnet- "What do we do now?"

Garnet used her future vision and saw all possible outcomes leading to themselves falling asleep with the boy.

Garnet sighed, taking of her shades. "Just this once, we'll rest. For him."

Pearl was about to say that she didn't sleep, but Garnet gave her a stern look, and she thought better of it, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Garnet was the last to settle back. She had been determined to stay awake longer, in case Steven had another nightmare. For awhile, her 3 eyes stared at the ceiling, for once not hidden behind her shades, listening to the gentle breeze of the whispering night. She blinked, feeling her eyes droop.

How long had it been when she actually slept? Gems needed no sleep, but sometimes missions would be so tedious rest was required. However, this would only last a few hours. But this time, the Gems slept for Steven, because in the end, there's nothing they would do for the boy.

* * *

Steven awoke to darkness. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, confused on why he was awake before morning. Then he noticed Amethyst, sprawled flat on her back, fast asleep in front of him. He looked at her, confused, then as he shifted slightly he noticed that something was blocking him from moving.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself quietly, turning his head left to right and finding Pearl and Garnet on either side.

Pearl's eyes were closed and her breathing was even, her arms rested on her waist lightly.

But Garnet seemed to be less fortunate. As he looked at Garnet, he could see her eyes squeezed tight and her hands twitching.

Steven suddenly felt bad for her; she was here to protect him from his nightmares, and as a result, she was having one of her own.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, trying to wake her up.

He suddenly reconsidered waking the gem up. This was the only time he'd seen the Gems sleep; he wanted them to enjoy their peace as long as possible.

Instead, Steven took her twitching hand in his and squeezed; to comfort his dear friend.

Steven continued to repeat his cycle before he felt her squeeze his hand back. He looked up and found her eyes open and looking at him; but her face wasn't one he expected to see.

She looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry," she said again, now refusing to look at him.

Steven frowned. "Garnet…" He whined. "It's alright. I didn't expect you to be immune to nightmares. I know Gems don't usually sleep, but when you do, your fears get to you, don't they?"

Garnet sighed, then nodded slowly. "Yes. They do."

Steven cuddled back up to her side, looking up at her. "I understand. Just like you were here for me, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you guys." He promised.

Garnet stared at him for a moment before she smiled down at the boy. She cautiously wrapped her arm around him, and in silence they watched the rising sun through the window.


End file.
